


Changes in Her

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver contemplates his lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Her

He sat at the foot of the bed, watching her sleep. She still looked odd to him with her long blonde hair. He sometimes missed the short black tresses as well as the way the whole personality seemed to shift when the wig came off.

When he only had the memories of a certain traveling period, the changes in her had staggered him. She was so in control of herself, and the outward confidence he remembered was there on the inside too. His little bird had grown up, and found a peace between her nurturing nature and her need to kick serious ass.

Regaining his more mature memories had given him a different outlook. He saw how isolated from everyone she had been, living out in Seattle even after breaking up with him. She had sunk to a deep low, and then rebuilt herself as the seventh ranked martial artist in the hero community. Her team was usually first in line to pinch-hit the small crises that typically grew into larger ones, if ignored. And she had helped organize another team of heroes, old and young alike, in homage to her mother’s team.

Now, she was with him. He could feel her holding back, guarding her heart, and he really could not blame her. She had been just moving on to a relationship with a very stable man, someone completely unlike the type that she normally went for. In walks Oliver Queen, and she stepped away from that. She watched him, warned him, but in the end, she was back with him, laying peacefully asleep on his pillow, the coverlet barely over the small of her back.

“Stop staring and come back here,” she murmured, rolling over. He smiled, unable to resist such an invitation from such a pretty girl.


End file.
